theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Carnivores: A New World
Carnivores: A New World is a total-conversion mod for Carnivores: Ice Age. This mod takes place at the same continuity as official Carnivores games and introduces the New World Chain- a region of planet FMM UV-32 dominated by radiated landscapes and inhabited by reptiles from Earth's Indomalayan realm. Canonically, A New World is the sequel to Mandibles. The mod is currently under development, with an Alpha demo having the first seven huntables and first map being released on January 6, 2019. Story The beginning of the Hadesium Saga, the main story of the Plutyrian Cycle. You are a premium DHC client, in the year 2272, a few months after the Gojirasaurus Incident, an incident you helped to quell. After spending some time in the Eos Sector, you are called upon by DinoHunt Corp, and given a special offer to be one of the first few hunters to travel to "Hadesia", or the "New World", a bizarre and isolated sector far out west from the north-central sector, filled with strange vividly colored dinosaurs and radiation. You will be issued special new weaponry and equipment to aid in surviving your private tour in this beautiful New World, on your hunt for an unknown creature, one currently only called by the title of the "Bleeding Rose Feathered Dragon". However, the New World hides many dark secrets beneath its beautiful veneer, and the roots of a great escalating conflict sprout within its depths. Ambients * Yi-Qi * Mei-Long Map-Specific * Aglaspidida * Deinocheirus * Luopingcoelacanthus * Mazothairos * Tyrannasorus Huntables DLC * Amphicoelias * Aureadorados * Bistahiversor (DLC in final release) * Camelotia * Cruentomarinyx (male variant) * Fukuiraptor * Lametasaurus * Mihunekisaurus * Repenomamus * Shinnovator shinigawii * Shinnovatrix * Siamosaurus * Tyrannotitan Areas Weapons * Agua Fria * Adder 8g * LR300-HCAR * .338 LLL List of Developers * Dawn- Project Lead, Art Design, Skins and Textures, Sound Effects and Music, Menu Design, Map Design. * Poharex- Art Design, Skins and Textures, Models, Animations, Map Design, Design, Support * Jeff- Models * Ophious- Models, Skins and Textures, Art Design, Map Design, Concepts, Helping to make the mod not suck anymore * Zesk- Animations * Saurian Target- Testing, Concept help, Voice Acting, being inspirational and always helpful Special Thanks * Ricardo Nixon- Concept help, Design Support, Support * Jvirus- Concept help, Design Support, making dumb but hilarious videos I asked him to make * Jvirus- in a second time out of obligation * Pan- Concept help, Support, Being fat >:c * The Corn Bandit- Design, Support * Jeff- Models and Concept help * Jake Sutton- Sounds Effects, Concept Help * StarCrafty22- Animations * That1Cactus- Art Design, Animations * AnAlpaca- Models and Animations * JenDOS_RUS- Models and Animations * Ornithomimid1-Animations * Rae and Cricket- Art Concepts, Design, Support, being the best Inspiration and Resources * Action Forms- Carnivores * Visceral Games- Dead Space * Capcom- Monster Hunter * Toho, Hideaki Ano, and Shiro Sagisu- Shin Godzilla * Universal and Frontier Developments- Jurassic World and Evolution * Michael Crichton- Jurassic Park and The Lost World External links * [http://s3.zetaboards.com/The_Carnivores_Saga/topic/944693/1/#new Carnivores: A New World] at the Carnivores Saga Category:Mods Category:Carnivores: Ice Age Mods Category:Carnivores: A New World